Lo que las palabras no dicen
by RainInMyMind
Summary: En su noveno cumpleaños, Sanji no pudo haber estado tan feliz de poder festejarlo en el Baratie. Apreciaba que el anciano le hubiera hecho una noche tan especial, que sin duda recordaría toda su vida, pero para que fuera aún mejor le hubiera gustado que se sentara junto a él. Pero se llevó una sorpresa al entrar en su cuarto y encontrar un regalo esperando por él.


_**Esto va dedicado para mi amigo Juanma, por su cumpleaños.**_

* * *

**Título:** Lo que no se dice con palabras (Diario Íntimo)

**Autor:** RainInMyMind (NeoKarou)

**Clasificación:** G

**Personajes/Parejas:** Sanji centric. Friendship Sanji + Zeff

**Fandom:** One Piece

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen, son de Eiichiro Oda, yo solo los tomo prestados por un rato.

**Resumen:** En su noveno cumpleaños, Sanji no pudo haber estado tan feliz de poder festejarlo en el Baratie. Apreciaba que el anciano le hubiera hecho una noche tan especial, que sin duda recordaría toda su vida, pero para que fuera aún mejor le hubiera gustado que se sentara junto a él.  
Pero se llevó una sorpresa al entrar en su cuarto y encontrar un regalo esperando por él.

**Número de palabras:** 1.414

**Tabla:** Infancia **No. Y Nombre:** 05. Diario Íntimo.

**Grupo:** Fandom_Insano en LiveJournal.

No tuve beta para esta historia, quería subirla lo antes posible (Lo sé, soy una impaciente).

* * *

**Capitulo Único**

En su noveno cumpleaños, Sanji no pudo haber estado tan feliz de poder festejarlo en el Baratie. Parecía un ensueño. Había reído tanto a lo largo de la noche que sentía la garganta dolorosamente seca. Aunque realmente no le importaba, prefería seguir charlando con Patty mientras degustaba la deliciosa pata de muslo que había cocinado el viejo.

El viejo. No había parado en toda la noche de cocinar, algo que molestó un poco a Sanji. ¿No era su cumpleaños? Debería festejarlo con él, no cocinarle. Apreciaba que el anciano le hubiera hecho una noche tan especial, que sin duda recordaría toda su vida, pero para que fuera aún mejor le hubiera gustado que se sentara junto a él.

Resopló. No sabía porque tenía que pensar en el viejo ahora mismo, solo se había sentido algo molesto, no es que fuera a hacer toda una escena por una estupidez. Bueno, tal vez en una parte muy profunda sintiera que no era una estupidez, que era algo importante. Claro que, no lo diría en voz alta. Nunca.  
Fijó su mirada en el vaso de bebida que le había puesto Carne frente a él y no dudó ni un segundo en tragárselo de un golpe. El cocinero sonrió y le palmeó la cabeza alentadoramente.

— ¿Te diviertes Sanji? — Volvió a servirle sin dejar pasar la oportunidad de satisfacerlo en su cumpleaños—

— Claro que sí —Una sonrisa grande se extendió por su rostro mientras tomaba de a tragos grandes la bebida—

Patty solo le miro con cariño mientras Carne se sentaba junto a ellos a escuchar, y suspiró dramáticamente mientras le volvía a hablar sobre una de sus aventuras en el mar. Le gustaba ver la mirada entusiasmada del rubio cada vez que le relataba algo tan importante para él y sus anteriores nakama.

Las horas habían pasado con una rapidez increíble para Sanji, que había pasado la noche con una gran sonrisa todo el tiempo. Los cocineros habían logrado arrastrar a Zeff al comedor para que comiera con el chico, que se mostraba muy arrogante al verlo sentado junto a él. Por supuesto se notaba a millas que era demasiado sobreactuado. Estaba demasiado contento de tenerlo a su lado al menos un momento. La felicidad lo inundó al ver los regalos que le habían dejado en el comedor. Había saltado sobre los paquetes como si fueran algún tipo de joya anormal invaluable. Abrió cada uno de ellos con felicidad infantil. No dejó de dar las gracias fervientemente a cada uno de los cocineros, su familia. Claro que era su familia, a pesar de ser tan estúpidos como decía Sanji que eran, los quería. Y también apreciaba que se hayan tomado la molestia de darle regalos.

No había parado de sonreír hasta que llego a su habitación y tomó en cuenta el paquete en su cama.

Con las mejillas rojas de agitación, y las cejas levemente fruncidas, recordó que Zeff no le había dado ni un solo regalo. Frunció más el ceño al darse cuenta de que este era probablemente el regalo de él. Viejo estúpido, ¿¡Es que no tenía las pelotas para dárselo en la cara!?

Con un suspiro caminó hacia la cama con un cansancio recién descubierto, por lo visto toda la fiesta lo había dejado agotado. Se sentó en el cómodo colchón y desenvolvió el paquete con lentitud, casi con miedo de encontrar lo que le esperaba.

Decir que estaba sorprendido sería un eufemismo, estaba más que solo eso, tal vez estaba algo confundido también. ¿Una libreta? ¿En qué diablos pensaba ese vejete? La abrió con curiosidad infantil, después de todo, esperaba encontrar algo más allí. Pero nada, solo una pequeña frase en la primera hoja, con la letra típica de Zeff. Era obvio que no había aprendido a escribir adecuadamente a pesar de los años que llevaba viviendo, al menos no era un analfabeta.

"_Aprecia lo que te dan, mocoso de mierda. Esto es muy valioso, cuídalo bien"_

La mirada del niño se suavizó con una pequeña sonrisa. Apretó el cuaderno contra su pecho dejándose caer en el colchón y su sonrisa se volvió algo torcida. Separó la libreta de él y la abrió dejando que sus dedos acariciaran suavemente las hojas amarillentas y desgastadas.  
En algún lugar dentro de él, supo perfectamente que esto le había pertenecido al viejo.

Sus ojos se volvían acuosos mientras le dedicaba una mirada a las páginas sin una sola palabra escrita. A Sanji se le podría haber roto el corazón, pero no lo hizo. Eso sería demasiado miserable. Aparte probablemente lastimaría al vejete. En sus pensamientos infantiles supo que no debería llorar por algo así.  
No era difícil saber que el viejo simplemente no había podido llenarlo con palabras y pensamientos al diario como debería haberlo hecho. No había podido.  
Sanji se sorbió los mocos y se frotó las lágrimas que se arremolinaban peligrosamente en sus ojos. Apretó el diario contra su pecho intentado calmar su respiración agitada.

Miró con determinación sus manos, para luego cerrarlas en forma de puño. Gruño en voz baja y con rapidez abrió el cajón de su mesa de noche, sacando la primera pluma que encontró.

Fijó su vista en la primera página, incapaz de formular algo en su cabeza para escribir sobre su día. Se rascó la oreja con la parte trasera de la pluma, indeciso. Supuso que lo mejor sería empezar por la fecha, y luego aclarar que era su cumpleaños. Una sonrisa se abrió paso a en su rostro y se sintió feliz de haber podido empezar con algo, por muy mínimo que sea.

Apoyó la punta en la hoja y escribió. No muy satisfecho con el párrafo que describía sus emociones, lo tachó amargamente con frustración. Volvió a intentar un par de veces más, con resultados más desastrosos que los anteriores. ¡Era imposible! ¡No lograría escribir nada con lo cansado que estaba ahora! Apretó su puño con fuerza y volvió a escribir con ímpetu. Gruñó y volvió a tachar el muy insatisfactorio párrafo.

Sintiéndose derrotado, se acostó sobre el colchón y miró el techo con el ceño fruncido intentando relajarse lo suficiente. Debería ser fácil escribir sobre él mismo, ¿cómo es que no podía lograrlo? O sea, ¡debería ser más simple! Él era el que se conocía a si mismo lo suficiente como para poder escribir sobre él. Se sintió momentáneamente estúpido. ¡Solo tenía que describir su día! ¿Tenía nueve años y no lograba escribir ni siquiera un párrafo correctamente?

Se incorporó rápidamente. ¿Por qué no lo había pensado? ¡Solo debía pensar en su familia! ¡En sus nakama! Oh, que pensamiento tan infantil e inocente para una escritura tan íntima. Lo sabía, podía parecer ridículo pero algo dentro de su corazón le decía que sonaba perfecto.

Con una facilidad que le sorprendió de una forma muy gratificante, su mano comenzó a moverse y las palabras fluyeron con distensión.

Cuando terminó de escribir, notó que había escrito al menos más de dos páginas. Su sonrisa volvió a aparecer por millonésima vez en el día con una ferocidad contagiosa. Se sintió tan feliz de haber logrado empezar a escribir su propio diario íntimo que no se dio cuenta que había gastado la tinta de la pluma, la cual ahora se encontraba tirada por alguna parte de la habitación.

Lo que había escrito tenía algo de desprolijidad y algunas faltas ortográficas, pensaba mientras estudiaba las páginas con una mirada significativa. Sintió la necesidad de escribir algo más, algo que era importante. Pero no tenía una pluma para escribirlo, por lo tanto cerró el diario con desgana y lo dejó sobre su mesita de noche.

Relajó sus músculos a regañadientes y entrecerró los ojos mientras el cansancio lo arrastraba dejándolo en un estado de semi-inconciencia. Una sonrisa torcida cruzó su cara y gimió algo inentendible sobre lo cómoda que era su cama. Se acurrucó plácidamente entre las sabanas que lo tapaban. Espera, él nunca se había tapado. Sus largas pestañas parpadearon con confusión al ver la vieja pata de palo junto a su litera. A los pocos segundos sintió una mano grande y callosa que le acariciaba el cabello con una suavidad que parecía fuera de lugar. Volvió a cerrar los ojos sumiéndose en su sueño pacifico sintiéndose protegido con su padre adoptivo al lado.

El último pensamiento que recorrió su mente había sido solo Zeff, y una frase que lo acompañaría toda la vida.

"_Para que pueda surgir lo posible es preciso intentar una y otra vez lo imposible"_

* * *

**_Sinceramente, ¡no podría estar más emocionada de haberme propuesto hacer una Tabla! ¡Gracias a Naghi_Tan, una persona increíblemente genial y dulce que suele explicar de re-chupete!_**

**_Feliz Cumpleaños Juanma, no sé si te gusto o no, pero va con solo un poquitito de cariño (No mucho, porque si no te vas a poner egocéntrico)._**

Intenté escribir a veces como se sentía una persona cuando quería hacer algo que le parecía imposible. A veces se rinden, y otras veces lo consiguen. En esta Tabla, elegí "Diario íntimo" para poder reflejar lo que le pasa a veces a algunos escritores, en un niño de nueve años (en especial uno que se frustra rápidamente). Aunque no está del todo basado en esto únicamente, sino hay otras cosas que fui añadiendo de a poco, no quedó como yo esperaba. Antes iba a ir a otro rumbo, a algo más infantil. Por eso, a pesar de que yo no escriba de la manera más increíble del mundo, me sigo esforzando. Lo que es imposible, puede llegar a ser posible.  
La frase que utilicé a lo último es de Hermann Hesse, ¡un escritor realmente muy admirable! Recomiendo sus libros profundamente.


End file.
